Sorrow, a dream, and a friend
by feathered moon wings
Summary: There is sorrow in the air and Castiel can tell who it belongs to. "What happened, Sam?" "I had a dream..." Part of themegsalosaurus BSGC Secret Santa 2016 in Tumblr for silver-dawn :D


**Abril: So, this little one shot it's part of a tumblr gif exchange form part of the user _themegalosaurus_. It's a late handle in buuuuut… life? So, so sorry.**

 **And so! I tried to mash in a few of my person's requests that were:**

 **1.** Sam and Cas (platonic, not romantic please)

 **2.** Psychic!sam (AU is perfectly fine, but canon is preferred)

 **3.** Sam and kids

 **This little shit is not checked and it's a little shit and I am sorry for all it counts, my first language it's not English and I usualy have my beta take a look at my stuff but I was already so late.**

 ** _silver-dawn_ hope you enjoy it though :)**

* * *

A cloud of sorrow called the attention of Castiel. It was nothing unusual of course, the bunker was full of sorrow and pain; so much so that it almost reeked with it. But what Castiel sensed was new sorrow and it bothered him. As far as the angel knew, the brother's last hunt had been successful and all of the mother business was going better by the hour, so… who's was the sorrow and why was it here?

The celestial being focused his senses on the current of the feeling –a light of bluish color that was almost ugly- and realized its owner with ease.

Sam.

Castiel frowned, it was not rare of the boy to fall victim to strong sadness or painful memoirs; this felt different thought. It was intense… recent. The angel really didn't want to follow; the brothers always kept to themselves and chastised him for " _snooping_ ".

He sighed with frustration and wished not for the first (or last) time that his manufacturing had included a manual on human behavior and it's complex patterns. One time something he did might be right and other the same thing would be seen wrong. There was no right answer to anything they did really. So delicate like a balance they were.

In the end, the angel turned man decided to snoop, just a little. If he was not recurred he would leave, but if he was… well he'd be happy he had " _snooped_ ".

As he neared the youngest brother's bedroom, with his over-perceptive ears, Castile heard the quiet sniffs of the man. He knocked just as softly, not wishing to startle Sam, and opened the door a jar. Sam looked up at him inside his dimly lighted room; his eyes were red but his face was clean.

"Cass, uhh, what is it?" The man asked with a slight rasp in his voice "Do-do you need something?"

Castiel shook his head but didn't leave the room. There was a silence between the two that Sam didn't know how to break.

"What happened, Sam?" Asked he angel, gently but straight to the point.

"It's not…" But as the Winchester looked at his long time friend he stopped. With both hands, he tired to rub away the tiredness from his face. The hunter looked at his hands as he laid them over his legs.

Castiel took a step in and closed the door behind him, taking the not-lie for an invitation in (he was quite sure if there were a manual on human behavior this would've been a definite _must-not_ on it). The dark-haired man sat beside the human and both stayed in silence.

"Would you… like to talk about it?" Asked the angel.

Sam laughed slightly and good-naturedly.

"No, not really." He answered with a final chuckle "But thanks for asking, it's always nice."

"Then you are welcome, Sam." Castiel said and a new, awkward silence started. It was okay though, Sam was used to them and didn't really mind the oddities of their friend as much as Dean.

"I had a dream." The hunter said at long last, not looking at his companion. "A girl is on a bus and it stops for a few minutes; bathroom, snacks…" Castiel listened attentive as the boy narrated "The girl is young, very young; sixteen, maybe seventeen. She walks to the bathroom and she's happy about being on the road, she feels light for the first time in a long time." Sam cleans a tear from the corner of his eye "As she walks into the bathroom a man walks just after her and she turns, surprised because she hadn't heard him." Sam looked at Castiel straight in the eye then "The man shoots her."

The hunter's face was straight, but a tear still rolled down his cheek. He doesn't bother removing it that time.

"This dream bothers you-"

"I don't think it was a dream." Sam interrupted the angel "Cass…" He whispered sadly "I knew that girl… and I know what that dream felt like and it was not a dream."

"Is this girl… Do you mean that this girl is the one from your last hunt?" Castiel asked cautions but not doubting his friends' fears. Remembering how the brothers had told him everything about it, ending the tail with grins that she would got to her aunt's to live on the country and have a good life.

"Magda… I think she's dead." Another silent tear escaped Sam as he closed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't get visions anymore." Comented the angel.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled without humor "Apparently I still do." He sighed and rubed his face again, looking at his friend. "I think maybe she connected with me or… something. She had a knack for doing that, it could've… I don't know. Sparkled my abilities."

"Sam… I'm sorry." Said Castiel with sincerity in his voice as he looked at Sam and lamented once more the tortured life of the hunter. Adding this one more pain to the long list of burdens he knew the boy carried with him even though they weren't his to carry.

"Yeah, well. It doesn't matter anymore." Sam tells him with nonchalance.

They stay in silence for a while and somewhere outside Castiel can hear the gentle cricketing of a few bugs. The angel scoots over a few spaces until he's touching Sam's hip with his own.

"I'm _sorry_ , Sam." And as Castiel said this he laid his arm over the broad shoulders of the other. Sam tensed beneath the hold but after a few moments he let go and rested his head on his friends shoulder. And very quietly, almost inaudible, a soft sob escaped him.

"I tied to help her, she was going to be just _fine_ , Cass. It was going to get better for her." Castiel said nothing as he rubbed his friends shoulder.

"I'm here Sam." The angel whispered.

"It's not _fair_."

"I know it isn't, my friend, I know. _Shhh_." Castiel tightened his one armed hug on the Winchester and let him rest his sorrows on him. He accompanied the boy until his frustrations were spent, not leaving him even after.

Long into the night, as the hunter's tears had passed and the angel and human watched a mindless movie on the T.V. Sam said to him, sincere and grateful.

"Thanks, Cass. You're a good friend."

* * *

 **Abril: I am such a terrible person and I swear I will make a happier fic for you sweetheart. I swear on that exam-essay I didn't turn in that made me fail on a class that _it will_ be done!**

 **Magda does count as a kid… right?**


End file.
